love hina:Kotaro
by sokka23
Summary: Keitaro and Naru go on a date and find someone they didnt expect
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**The welcome of a brother**

"Keitaro, ready for our date!?" asked Naru Narusegawa.

"Almost!" said Keitaro.

At the date they just sat down at their table when the waiter came up to them and said, "Hi my name Kotaro I will be your waiter today what can I get you to drink?"

"I will have a cola." Said Naru.

"I will have…hmmmmm…dr. pepper, please?" said Keitaro

"KEITARO!!!!!" yelled Kotaro

"Hey, how did you know my na- KOTARO!"

"Keitaro it is you, who's the gal?"

"Oh this is Naru Narusegawa! How have you been brother?"

"BROTHER!!! Keitaro you never said anything about a brother!" said Naru.

"That's because I thought I would have never seen him again because he left after that girl kissed me on the cheek about 20 years ago, you remember Naru, don't you?"

"Oh that's right the promise."

"Hey, Kotaro why don't you come over to the Hinata house and catch up with our selves, you want to?"

"Well my shift ends in 20 minutes so I'm in."

"Great we can wait." Said Keitaro looking at a shocked Naru looking at Keitaro with wide eyes which said _are you crazy_?

All Keitaro could do was shaking his head… YES!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**The reunion**

After the date with Naru, Keitaro went to his room to change for his brother's arrival when Naru knocked on the door.

"Keitaro, you there?"

"Yeah, what do want, Naru?"

"I want to talk about your brother, Kotaro."

"Yeah, come on in."

As Naru walked in she said, "Thank you, Keitaro. You know our date was… interesting."

"Oh, that, I'm so sorry, Naru, I didn't mean to do that honest."

At that point they heard a knock on the door; it was Sarah saying, "KEITARO, KEITARO THERE IS SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU… AND HE'S CUTE!!!!!"

"We'll talk about when he leaves, OK, Naru?"

"OK", was all Naru could say.

As Naru left Keitaro's room, Keitaro could hear Kotaro talk to Naru but couldn't make it out.

"Keitaro. How is the little brother?"

"Good, you?"

"Pretty good, that Naru girl is so funny she told me a real quick joke do you want to hear it?"

"No not really. How's mom?"

"I don't know I've been here for Twenty years trying to get into a collage."

"Hey I know a good collage that me and Naru are in, it's called **Tokyo U**."

"You got into Tokyo U? So did you find the girl you promised to?"

"No sorry."

"Oh I thought I would become a step brother."

"Hey, Kotaro, this is a weird reunion for us, because mom doesn't even know."

"Yeah, well I'll call her tonight, Okay?"

"Okay, I guess that will work. So see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess, Bye, Keitaro!"

"Bye… brother."

Keitaro was sad and happy for his brother, but he will get over it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**The Unexpected Call**

The next month was winter. It got really cold in Hinata House at night, and the whole house didn't have a cooling unit, so each room had a heater by the door and window (if they had a window).

All of a sudden the telephone rang and Naru answered, "Hello… Yes ma'am… hold on one second", she pointed at Keitaro saying, "It's for you."

Keitaro went to answer it, "Hello… MOM…no, not any more… HE'S WHAT!!!!!"

Keitaro put the phone back on the receiver and said, "my father just died', to all the worried faces, "I have to leave tomorrow, and you guys are invited."

Naru was the first and only one to say something, "Keitaro I'm so sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**The date doctor**

At Keitaro's mom's house Keitaro's Mom greeted everyone, but when they got there Kotaro was already there.

"Keitaro, I'm glad you came, I would have told you when I was there but I didn't know I'm sorry."

"It's Okay, Kotaro, I knew you didn't know."

At that point Naru told Keitaro's Mom that she and Keitaro were dating. His mom went crazy over that thought, she then said to Keitaro, "You are a lucky man to have a girl as pretty as her."

"Um… thanks, mom, really." said Keitaro blushing.

Naru blushed as well over the thought of Keitaro's mom saying she was beautiful.

Keitaro's mom said, "You know what, Honey, I think …"

Keitaro butted in saying, "Yeah I know what you would say, but you are not my 'date doctor', okay?"

"Oh, Okay. I'm so sorry Keitaro." said Keitaro's mom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**The final chapter for dad**

At the funeral home Keitaro was asked to speak about his father. He said that if his father would have lived to see him one last time then he would say that he loved him and will always love him.

"I love my father, and I will always will", said Keitaro as he walked off the stage and took his seat by his mom.

The grave digger came in and said, "The hearse is ready ladies and gentlemen."

At the grave site they had a ceremony with pictures of him and certificates for him from High school, and 3 collage degrees.

Once they laid him in the ground, they sang a tune called "Amazing Grace". And after that they all went back to the house and Keitaro's mom cried and said, "I knew this day would come, the final chapter of your dad I mean."

"We know mom, we know." Said Keitaro and Kotaro at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**The final chapter**

After they got back to Hinata House, Naru and Keitaro were holding hands o the way in, and once they got in (they were the last ones in), Naru leaned over and kissed Keitaro on the lips.

"What was that for, Naru?"

"I just thought that since we were dating I should have done that a long time ago."

"Oh, thanks."

Just then Kotaro walked in saying, "I have to go help mom with the moving arrangements do you want to come, Keitaro? Naru?"

"Sure", they both said at the same time.

So they left back to Keitaro's mom's house, and when they got there, there were boxes all over the house filled with junk from her house.

"I guess this is the last chapter together, mom." Said Kotaro welling up with tears.

"I guess so."

"Bye, mom." Said Keitaro _and_ Naru at the same time.

"Bye dears and I hope you have a good life together."

"Thanks have a safe trip to the states."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

And Keitaro, Naru, and Kotaro watched their mom or future mom get on the plan to the U.S.A.

"I love you Keitaro, Naru, and Kotaro."

"We love you too, mom."


End file.
